


4:07 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I thought my daughter was cranky sometimes!'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered.
Kudos: 1





	4:07 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

''I thought my daughter was cranky sometimes!'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered when a wild goose hissed at him.

THE END


End file.
